


Fight

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi's training copies weren't so compliant... they had far more free will than she ever expected, and they had just as much sway over Castiel than the real Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

Cas lay on the ground, spent. He closed his eyes, the memories still fresh of Naomi's clones surrounding him, Dean's eyes staring at him out of their faces, taking every inch of him, dicks, hands, mouths cooking his body up to a pleasure impossible to contain, that made him scream, giving in totally and shutting out all resistance.

He was spent far before the clones, and let them continue on him even when they finally collapsed around him, still stroking his cock.

He opened his eyes. No bodies surrounded him now, and he lay alone and cold, semen covering his back, stomach and face, and everywhere between, dripping down his leg...

Naomi stood over him, unimpressed, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. In a flash of heavenly power, he recovered, entirely cleaned off .

"Put on your clothes," Naomi demanded. "This isn't what I brought you here for."

"No, you brought me here to kill Dean," said Cas, sitting up, reaching for his coat. "I won't do it."

"Well, of course not, you just had sex with a hundred copies of him. It's harder for you to be objective now. But you will kill Dean --"

"No, I won't," said Cas, staring sharply as he stood and buttoned up his shirt. He glared at Naomi. "He means more to me than that. I won't let you."

After Cas dressed, Naomi stole him away to a cheap motel. It was night, and Cas flopped down on the bed fully clothed, lying for hours thinking about Dean.

At about 3am, he got up needing to use the toilet. He had diarrhoea until 5. Vanishing back into the warehouse, he looked for the clones responsible.

"What have you done to my body?" Cas demanded, when he finally found one.

He turned, and smirked at Cas. "I took your virginity, that's what I did."

"I've pooping for two hours," said Cas, husky with embarrassment.

The clone shrugged. "Get a butt plug. How should I know, I'm not gay."

It cut deep. Had he not done every bit as much as Castiel? Had he not instigated it amongst the rest of his clones?

"You are Dean. Maybe not the original, but you are still a man. You think like him."

"Not exactly. I'm who he can never be, who he'll never acknowledge. We all are, in one way or another. We were made to push your buttons. No way was that gonna fly. Way I figure, you're our accomplice. We don't have to listen to them. We can rebel. Let's piss 'em off together."

Cas grinned. "You really are Dean."

Dean winked, snapping his head at Cas. "Don't you know it."

Cas really did mean to follow Dean. But when he met Naomi in the warehouse the next day, he melted before her.

"Since you obviously can't do this on your own, I will be with you every step of the way," said Naomi, judging Cas closely as she kept tightly to his shoulders, holding the blade and forcing it into his hand, her fingers clasping his around it.

"I will not kill Dean!"

He caught sight of Dean out of his right eye, smirking in approval. It was the Dean he had talked to last night; he could tell by the knowing spark in his eye, the conspiracy they shared.

Naomi guided him towards that Dean, the instigator. He pulled back. "I won't," said Cas, "I won't do it."

"You have to," said Naomi.

"I have to..." Cas repeated, mind lost to the words, emptied of will and action but paralysed by her command.

"Kill him."

Cas moved his hand forward. Dean's eyes alit with shock, then anger. "Don't do this!" he cried, hand stretched forward over the blade.

Cas looked up, eyes dead. He paused at Dean's face, but was suddenly disconnected from it. Still, he hovered, still he felt something from Dean, this Dean, even if it wasn't his Dean, and he'd never ask his Dean to ever change... This Dean was still Dean, somehow. And he couldn't bare the thought of seeing him dead on the ground.

Cas looked down, and his arm shot forward. He cringed, coming back to himself, knowing what he'd done: killed Dean. He pulled the blade from his stomach as he continued to glare at the floor, hearing the body drop.

He unclenched his eyes, avoiding gazing too long on the floor, and looked again at Naomi.

"Look at him."

"No," Cas glared, but already his gaze dropped to the ground. There was Dean, dead on the ground, bleeding out. Cas jerked his face away.

"Now do it again."

With the instigator dead, Cas didn't have idealistic hopes for the rest of Dean's clones, but it didn't surprise him that much when they proved him wrong. And yet, Naomi had complete control over his mind, knew just how to suppress his morals, knew just how to push him.

He tried to push back, tried to rebel just as the instigator, just as the real Dean had told him to. But Cas had nothing to push back with. And the training only got worse and worse. The screams, the begging, the bribing, the pleas, anything Dean would do, anything he would or could try to save his own life.

And they all failed. Cas couldn't even remember anymore what Dean was to him anymore, and soon the pleas became white noise, meaning nothing.

"You're ready," said Naomi.


End file.
